The Loss of Many
by UekiKosuke
Summary: The death of the Seigaku regulars and those who mourn their loss... Short, simple, and a birthday fic for my dear loving hubby Ayingott -enter heart- Rated T for... well, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** TAKU BABY! HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! Ueki is sorry for not being able to write you one on your actual birthday T_T Nyaaa T_T But but but I hope you had an amazing birthday~ Taku knows Ueki always loves you right? My hubby bubby lovie~ this is the second birthday I know I spent with you :D Meaning~ I've known you for a little over two years now! omg! right? :D heheheheh I seriously don't know what I would've done if i never got to meet you, and baby love~ you are my everything! -less than three- So make sure you're doing better than ok all the time because if not then your dear hubby from all the way across the world would be sad :( Anywas~ Sorry I coudln't write you a more... happy one ^^;; hehe... But, but, but, enjoy~ ne? :D_

_**Other note:** This isn't exactly a type of fanfiction you would dedicate to someone on their birthday, but I'm not good with happy happy stuff and I'm sure my dear lovie hubby would like to read something good rather than something meh, so….. here it is :D_

* * *

Life.

Life is always unexpected.

Sometimes, life gives you surprises, life is a symbol of creation, but most of the time… life is a really b-tchy pain in the butt to us all.

So Ryoma stood in the rain, surrounded by people he was acquainted with, all shedding tears of loss. All the people he had thought of as friends, the only people in the world he knew he could trust, just suddenly left without a single goodbye.

"Aniki…." Ryoma turned his head to find Yuuta kneeling down, almost as if he was forcing himself to sink into the ground as well and his head dangling from his shoulder, lifeless and without strength.

"Why… Aniki- I… I never even got to play a match with you after all that happened… Aniki come back… It's not fair- _why are you leaving me like this so suddenly?!_" Yuuta almost scremed the last bit out. Ryoma cringed and allowed himself contact with the wet mushy soil, but he couldn't allow his tears to escape him yet… no… not yet.

"Takashi… You idiot of a son…" Ryoma shuddered but tilted his head up to look at his upperclassmen's father, shedding tears silently like a man. He was still in his working uniform, meaning he rushed here from work, and it didn't seem like he minded his clothes getting ruined by the dirt and mud splashing. "You idiot… Who's going to look after my restaurant when I'm gone now…" It was whispered, but Ryoma heard it. It tore him bits by bits, but Ryoma didn't do anything, say anything. He just concentrated on not letting any of his tears escape.

"Momo-chi…" Ryoma shut his eyes tight but he couldn't hold it in his stomach to see the petite girl shivering- from the cold? The loss? The sadness perhaps? "I love you… You said you'd be with me forever…" She held her breath as if she was trying to hold in her tears; as if she needed to look strong. A strong hand grasped her shoulder gripping it tight for support; her older brother, Tachibana Kippei. "I don't want forever if it means you're going to be always watching over me like this…" Kippei held her tight as she limply leaned against her older brother for support, finally allowing her tears to dribble down her cheeks. Ryoma had to bite the inside of his cheek to hold in his own tears from escaping.

"Fshh…. Nii-san…" Ryoma forced his head to look down at the soil, refusing to look at the young one mourning over his older brother. The young one continued sobbing, clutching onto his mother who had her face buried in her husbands chest. Ryoma forced his eyes to shut tighter, his lips quivering from his efforts on holding his own tears back.

"Syuichiro… Eiji…" The two families silently comforted each other, unable to fully look at each other in the eyes.

_The 'golden pair' till the end ey…?_ Ryoma slowly relaxed his facial muscles. He dully panned the area and collapsed on the ground, gripping a fistful of soil beneath him.

Slowly, one by one, everyone started to leave. Bidding farewells… promising their return… until Ryoma was the only one left on that ground.

_Tezuka Kunimitsu – Oishi Syuichiro – Fuji Syusuke – Eiji Kikamaru – Kawamura Takashi – Inui Sadaharu – Momoshiro Takeshi – Kaido Kaoru _

Ryoma read all their names written on the gravestones in silence and unleashed the tears he's been holding on for too long. "_Senpai-tachi… Don't leave me here alone…"_ Ryoma choked out before burying his face into the soil and allowing the soil to absorb his tears shed, mourning the loss of his teammates, friends, and family.

* * *

_**A/N:** Taku~~ I love you! and sorry if this made you cry :(_


	2. Omake

_**A/N: I guess a pathetic attempt at an Omake? :P hahaha Thanks for liking the first chappie~ **_

* * *

From afar, I saw my favorite little freshmen, not that I'll admit it, on the tennis court hitting the tennis ball against the wall. Thinking I might be able play a match or so with him, I walked a little closer. It was strange that he didn't turn around, cause he had the most annoying sense of hearing and it was almost impossible to creep up on him.

I stopped walking when I saw him miss the return against the wall. I thought he was trying to take his mind off… recent events… So I guess his miss was understandable… but for Echizen Ryoma to miss against the wall?

I took a step back, expecting a blow, but he laughed. He frickin' laughed.

"Senpai, go easy on me a little!" He laughed, turning around the pick up the abandoned ball. "Geez Momo senpai always hitting the ball so hard…"

That's when I saw it.

My soul literally felt like it was burning to see the once vibrant eyes so unfocused, having an almost deranged look in his eyes. He was smiling as if he'd just let everything go. His eyes dilated, his body scrunched, permanent tear stains running down his cheeks, his constant conversation with himself… He wasn't the cocky bastard we used to know and love…

I swallowed hard when he faced the wall and got ready to serve.

"Here I go senpai!" He shouted, once again starting his relay with the wall.


End file.
